Innocence denied
by PrincessDrusilla
Summary: Faith is dreaming of her life pre-Sunnydale. This story is part 2 of the Dreaming of the part series.


Title: Innocence denied 

Author: Evil Faith

Rating: PG-14

Summery: Faith dreams of the past.

Feedback: Yes please!!!! No flames!! Email me at [blairwitch666@collegeclub.com][1].

Belongs to the god of Buffy and Angel, Joss Whedon. 

Note to all: This story is part 2 of a series titled Dreams of the past.

I sit in my cell waiting for that little piece heaven to pour in. I think more here then I ever did. I mostly think of the people I murdered. But sometimes I think of Hope, my little sister I failed. My life in Boston was a big joke. The booze and drugs filled my everyday. I remember my mother was nineteen, the same age as me had to get married and had a baby girl. I was that baby girl. I think I fell a sleep and started to dream of innocence lost and broken promises.

I was born Faith Marie Catherine O' Reilly. My mother and father were Irish-Catholic. My father died when I was only five or that's what my mother told my sister, and me. Until then I had what ever I wanted. That's when the only alcohol touched my lips been the sacred wine at communion. After a year mother had another baby and few years she another. Their names were Hope Mary Elizabeth and John Andrew. 

My father died when I was five years old. My mother stopped going to church. Her faith was gone and I guess I stop believing in God too. Then a few months later John died in his sleep. My mother found him the next morning. I was awoken by the screams and wail of my mother. After John died, my mothers turn to the comfort of drugs and different men in her bed each night. In the confusion she had forgotten that Hope and me still was alive.

I was twelve when my mother got married to daddy Chris. I already smoking weed and drinking. I was a slut and I was proud of it.I tried to save Hope from the life I had, but I had failed. He tried to hurt her and I snapped. I killed him and denied everything. The police was so stupid they thought it was a drug deal gone wrong.

The years past more stepfather, drugs, and men. I wanted Hope to stay clean and she did. She was fourteen and I was fifteen. She looked like an angel and I guess I wanted her to stay that way. One day she didn't come from school. I torn up our room and I find a letter saying goodbye and hope to see you someday again. I became wilder and going to more parties. I dated older men and started to drop acid. My life a big party and it was crashing right down on me.

I still fifteen when I found out I was pregnant. Nine months later I gave birth to a healthy baby girl. I named her Justice Hope. I gave her up to a nice family and I left Boston for good. I went to Salem, Mass there all hell broke loose. I started to have freaky dreams. The dream was always about demons and an old looking book that said Vampyre on the cover.

I met my first vampire a couple of weeks later. I fought like I really wanted to live. I didn't know how to fight these bloodsuckers off. Then out of nowhere this woman had a pointy stick and put in it's heart.It's turned into a big pile of ashes. It was so wicked cool. She looked at me and said you must come with me. She told that thing was a vampire and I'm a vampire slayer.

I didn't believe her at first. But I guess I'm pretty special, only one girl in the world to kill these vampires. She told me that her is Emma Dalton, my Watcher. Became friends, sort like Hope and me. She trained me to a better slayer and she became more involved with my life. Emma told me stories about the slayers of the past. Her favorite slayer stories were about a current slayer named Buffy Summers. Buffy died yet she is still alive. 

This was the night to change everything. Emma and me were fighting a group of vampires. We were knocked out and I woke up in a factory. I had to wake to the most ugliest, nasty looking vamp I ever saw. He was torturing Emma. I heard her scream and cry out in pain. I tried to get out of my chair but I was tied to it. I watched her chest fall and never to rise up. I knew she was dead. I said a quick prayer to the God I lost so long ago. I somehow untied the chair. I was ready to kick some vamp ass. I fought with all my strength to kill Mr. Ugly looking dead guy but I gorged out one of his eyes instead. I ran until my legs started to get numb. The Watcher's Council wanted to assign me a new Watcher but I took the bus to Sunnydale. 

I woke in cold sweat and a little dazed. I remembered that this cell is home for now. I sinned and I killed. It's my punishment for selling my soul to Mayor Wilkins. He once told me God does work in strange ways. In his own twisted way he was right. And I hope that one I'll be free again.

The End

   [1]: mailto:blairwitch666@collegeclub.com



End file.
